The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor structure, and particularly to a structure for protecting a semiconductor fin from erosion during processing steps and a method of manufacturing the same.
During manufacturing of a fin field effect transistor, semiconductor fins can be eroded heavily and an insulator layer that fills the space between the fins can be severely gouged during anisotropic etch processes employed to form gate spacers. Erosion of semiconductor fins can lead to poorly defined source and drain regions and cause deleterious degradations in device performance of the fin field effect transistor.